Un encuentro casual
by symphknot
Summary: SLASH-un encuentro casual, prohibido en medio de un vagón camino a casa
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone**_

**Un encuentro casual**

Estaba cansado, realmente agotado, tenía el culo pegado a la silla todo el día frente al computador de la empresa…con Messenger, Facebook y todas esas páginas que les sirven a los empleados distraerse un rato de sus preocupaciones bloqueadas, porque los trabajadores debían concentrarse…Joder! Él revisaba impuestos, noticias, economía, inversión, realmente estaba muy estresado, y sabía que a esas horas en el metro sería lo peor.

Estaban próximos a llegar a la estación principal, esa en donde se hacen combinaciones a todos lados y el metro esta en medio camino, esa estación era reconocida por transformar a la gente en verdaderos animales de batalla al subir, llegaron rápidamente y se escuchó "Estación Central", Kyle al ver la cantidad de gente tembló….de seguro se desmayaría de la falta de oxígeno, cuando él había ingresado al vagón había gente ya….todos los asientos ocupados y pocas personas de pie, él quiso asegurarse al lado de la puerta del vagón, para cuando quisiera bajar no le costara demasiado, ahí estaba resguardado cuando la puerta se abrió y dejó pasar el caos: gente apretujada, peleando por pasar, señoras alegando que las empujan y la pisan, niños apunto de llorar, ancianos buscando los asientos reservados, y cada uno de ellos intentando obtener un pequeño espacio en esa lata de sardinas, Kyle ya sentía la presión de oxígeno disminuir levemente, "Se inicia el cierre de puertas", ahí comenzó un real suplicio para la gente comprimida.

Todo por culpa del maldito auto que su amigo Kenny le había ofrecido, lo compró hace solo un par de meses y ya falló la caja del motor, se dijo mentalmente que jamás va a volver a confiar en él ni en ninguno de sus sucios negocios, ahora debía pagar por el arreglo más de la mitad de su sueldo, y aparte aguantar ese medio de transporte que poco a poco le quitaba la respiración, observó su reflejo: el cabello rizado y rojo estaba despeinado, sus ojos verdes con mirada cansada y una expresión en su rostro de verdadero fastidio, miró un poco a su lado izquierdo, el respaldo de las sillas del vagón y dos señoras con bebés sentadas ahí, y a su lado derecho una señora cuarentona, bien vestida mirando a eso que casi todos los pasajeros veían: la nada, una real mirada perdida en sus pensamientos.

Kyle suspiró, se acomodó un poco, su mano estaba apoyada en el pasamanos y la sentía mojada, se la secó en el pantalón de su traje negro y volvió a afirmarse, cerró levemente sus ojos…debía soportar ahí, escuchó el llanto de un bebé y la gente se removió porque llegaban a la próxima estación y algunos bajaban, Kyle se quedó quieto en su lugar y un tipo se colocó detrás de él, lo miró detenidamente a través de el reflejo, era un tipo un poco más grande que él, el cabello oscuro alborotado un poco, en su rostro resaltaban unos lentes negros, brillantes, tenía simetría en sus facciones y una expresión seria, el tipo apoyo una mano al lado de la de él, en el vaivén del vagón del metro, la gente se balanceaba levemente y entre balanceos y una curva , obligaba a las personas a juntarse más en momentos, y en un momento de esos Kyle se alarmó: sintió un leve bulto cosquilleándole la pierna, sus ojos verdes se contrajeron en signo de sorpresa extrema…luego se dilataron de nuevo…

_Cálmate…debe ser un bolso…un paraguas…un niño…algo así_-se dijo, pero sabía que estaba equivocado el tipo de atrás no llevaba bolso, un paraguas y menos un niño, y se doblegó de sorpresa cuando el tipo se acomodó y el "bulto" quedó ahora sí casi al medio de sus nalgas firmes y redondas…._Maldición, ¿qué mierda se cree este tipo?_-Kyle carraspeó levemente y se acomodó para que "el bulto" se moviera y el tipo se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, mas solo empeoró las cosas, aquella protuberancia se acomodó totalmente entre sus nalgas y comenzaba a sentirla más grande, Kyle sintió ira y fastidio por el momento y lugar, vergüenza, y hasta humillación, ¿Quién era ese tipo y por que se restregaba en el?.

Llegaron a una nueva estación y subió más gente, el pelirrojo ya no sabia dónde cabían mas personas, esto provocó que todos los pasajeros se acomodaran nuevamente, el tipo se apegó más a Kyle y este en respuesta se acurrucó a mas no poder contra su refugio: los respaldos de los asientos y la ventana.

Se sentía tan incómodo y ultrajado, veía por el reflejo al hombre y este ni se inmutaba, llevaba su expresión seria del inicio y parecía como si no notara la mirada refunfuñada que Kyle le estaba dedicando, su mano se movió en el pasamanos, pero luego sintió cómo el bulto reclamaba por más: entre el suave mecer del tren, el tipo seguía este movimiento y se refregaba contra Kyle, era inteligente, la gente jamás se daría cuenta de lo que hacía, el joven pelirrojo sintió cómo en este mecer una mano del tipo que no se había visto anteriormente le acarició la cintura…dio un respingo claramente molesto y se movió bruscamente, la señora de al lado lo miró con expresión molesta, bufó y siguió contemplando aquel punto en la nada, la mano del tipo lejos de retirarse buscó su piel por debajo de la camisa, la encontró y comenzó a subir por su estómago, su pecho y apretó levemente su tetilla, Kyle ya no sabía que hacer ni que pensar, sin duda ese tipo era un pervertido y quería divertirse un rato a costa de él, si ese es el caso, entonces entretengámonos-Kyle dispuesto a hacer que el tipo fuera descubierto de alguna forma por los demás, empujo su trasero un poco permitiéndole total paso a la erección y pudo sentir su plenitud, el joven de cabellos rojos se dio cuenta de su error, eso lo había calentado un poco, eso era algo prohibido, no debía ser, y menos en un lugar público con tanta gente, él quería que la erección del hombre fuera notoria y se acomodará lejos de su trasero, pero en vez de eso se introdujo más en él…quizás que ley estaba violando en ese instante y el cooperaba, pero la mano del tipo quería más y bajó por sus pectorales, sus abdominales y llegó a la hebilla del cinturón…miró por el reflejo a su victimario, este seguía impávido a la situación, como si su cuerpo tuviera cerebro y actuaran por si solos, sin su consentimiento… Kyle estaba atrapado, no podía gritar ni hacer un escándalo, sería la vergüenza del vagón, y nadie la creería que un hombre quisiera tocar a un hombre, mas encima ambos bien mayorcitos… no, así que inconcientemente se dejó llevar.

La mano del tipo desabrochó un poco el cinturón, quitó el botón del pantalón y se adentró a tocar la suave y creciente erección del pelirrojo, Kyle casi gimió cuando esa mano intrusa agarró por completo el cuerpo sensible de su miembro, el miembro del tipo moviéndose sutilmente contra sus nalgas, la expresión fría y despreocupada de su rostro y su mano abajo haciendo maestrías con su intimidad, Kyle respiraba hondo…sentía pesadamente la falta de oxígeno, miró su reflejo y vio que su cabello en la frente estaba mojado y sus mejillas coloradas, luego de un par de minutos así, Kyle ya estaba rendido por su erección atendida por aquel intruso en sus pantalones, se sentía morir en ese instante, el tren paró bruscamente en una estación y el tipo aprovechó para restregarse fuertemente contra las nalgas del pelirrojo, este se vino en su mano sin poder contenerse demasiado, profiriendo un breve gemido, que de seguro si la gente lo escuchara, se confundiría con el espasmo de la parada brusca en la estación, _"Se inicia el cierre de puertas"_, el tipo se quedó pegado a él un instante y por fin en su rostro se notó una expresión, mordió su labio inferior lentamente.

Cuando el tren se puso en marcha al fin el hombre más corpulento se despegó de Kyle, este se sorprendió y miró atentamente al reflejo, el tipo con la misma mano que lo masturbó, se limpio la frente sudada y se quitó los lentes, tenía unos ojos profundos, y en su profundidad miraron a Kyle con el deseo pintado, se acercó un poco al oído de este y le susurró _Eso estuvo genial, pelirrojo_-las mejillas del aludido se pusieron tan rojas como su cabello y el tipo se bajó en esa estación, cuando se halló abajo, miró a su víctima y le hizo un gesto de un teléfono con su mano que lo había masturbado y una leve sonrisa en su cara, y luego apuntó disimuladamente a su entrepierna, Kyle se dio cuenta de que no se había acomodado el cinturón, lo hizo y se topó con una pequeña tarjeta reposando en su bóxer, al lado de su miembro, la tomó lo más cauteloso posible, la tarjeta estaba un poco mojada por su propio semen, la limpió con la manga de su traje y la leyó:

"**Agencia y distribuidora de gestión de empresas, Eric Cartman llamar a: 4528962"**

"_Se inicia el cierre de puertas"_ la gente volvió a acomodarse, aún parecían sardinas en ese lugar, Kyle dio una última mirada al tipo y le sonrió, este le devolvió la sonrisa y el tren se alejó primero lento y luego rápido por su carril, y un joven pelirrojo había encontrado una manera incómoda pero prohibida de acabar con su estrés y quizás, una experiencia que se volvería a repetir, pero en algún motel de la ciudad.

…

**Bueno esto nació de pronto, me inspiré y lo escribí…sé que tengo que subir los capítulos de mis otras historias, pero no me pude aguantar con este Oneshot, si leíste todo gracias.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes y los derechos son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, este fic esta creado sin fines de lucro.**_

**_Un encuentro casual_: Cita**

De verdad el tipo me llamó, jamás pensé que lo haría, hasta quería contratar a un investigador privado para que lo encontrase…pero él me llamó, debía suponerlo, no se resistiría a mis encantos. Ahora me encuentro echándome algo de perfume y arreglándome para la cita, si quiero impresionar más de la cuenta debo hacer un esfuerzo por verme mejor, aunque ya sé que siempre luzco bien, bueno voy a salir con aquel pelirrojo sexy del metro, digamos que la manera de acercarme a él no fue la correcta, pero diablos que fue increíble, no suelo hacer ese tipo de cosas, eso se lo dejo a la gente burda, pero esta vez no pude contenerme, un calor había recorrido todo mi cuerpo apenas vi a aquel exótico espécimen, no dude en acercarme a él en cuento los animales subieron ametralladoramente al vagón, y más cuando advertí aquel perfecto trasero que poseía.

_Apenas divisé aquel pedazo de carne moldeada, quise que fuera mío._

Me apresure a tomar el siguiente taxi para que me llevara al restaurante, soy un tipo de clase, afortunado, algo que me ha ayudado a tener buena situación económica, manejo una empresa de servicios a otras empresas más pequeñas, soy el dueño y jefe, por supuesto, pero a pesar de esto ahora me encuentro en esta situación incómoda por culpa de un jodido tipo que me vendió un auto en mal estado, yo ingenuamente creí en sus charlatanería ya que el auto era una belleza, un motor increíble y unas llantas brillantes y firmes, pero era pura apariencia, ya me vengaré pero por ahora no, tengo otros planes, esperaré que mi mecánico personal me lo arregle, pero será recién para mañana, porque el tipo fue de vacaciones con su familia ya que nunca estaba con ella por su trabajo, que cursilería tan tonta, yo le hubiese pagado el triple por tener mi auto ahora en estos momentos junto a mí y no haber tomado un taxi, donde estoy incómodo ya que un tipo como yo, no debería estar en esta situación tan vergonzosa, ¿merezco algo mejor no?.

_Después de todo soy Eric Cartman dueño de una agencia multiempresarial._

_-_Señor…llegamos al restaurante "La Mia Zone", ¿lo dejo en la esquina principal?

_-_Sí, en la esquina principal por favor.

Me bajé del taxi pagándole al tipo más de la cuenta por llevarme a la esquina principal, no quería bajarme en la avenida que es la parada legal de taxis y es a unos cuantos metros de aquí, no…eso queda para las personas comunes, pero no para mí, yo soy un tipo triunfador y que llama la atención de todos aunque no lo quiera. Sonrió internamente al mirar la entrada de aquel hermoso lugar, y mi sonrisa se amplia cuando veo una fila de personas esperando por pasar, yo caminé por el lado de ellas airoso, llegué al principio de la fila y el recibidor paro un momento de buscar el nombre de una tipa-Señor Cartman, por favor pase, su mesa es la número 8, como siempre, su lugar preferido señor-Me sonríe ampliamente, sabe quien soy, siempre que vengo con mis socios pedimos la mesa 8 y nadie nos la puede negar, tiene una vista espectacular a los edificios de la ciudad, es privada, cómoda y lo mejor…no tengo que estar comiendo mirando a los de clase mas baja.

Le devolví la sonrisa tratando de no ser tan obvio en fingir, me pare derecho, erguido al máximo y camine con porte y elegancia hacia la mesa ansiada, podía notar las miradas celosas y resentidas de los que seguían en la fila y alcanzaban a divisarme…Ja, pobres idiotas…

Como siempre la vista era espectacular, las luces de color azul y naranjas se combinaban y parecía que se estuviera frente a un gran espectáculo, la mesa perfectamente adornada, un sinfín de cubiertos y tres copas con dos platos de pura porcelana esperando por nosotros, por servirnos a nosotros…mas ese alguien de cabellos de fuego no había llegado aún.

Me senté y llamé al mozo que solo estaba ahí por nuestra mesa, le dije si tenía todo listo para unos instantes, me dijo que estaba todo bien, y mas le valía que fuera así, esa noche iba a ser increíble para mi, quería repetir la experiencia con ese pelirrojo hermoso del metro, y haría lo imposible por impresionarlo.

_Oh sí, aquel culo debía ser mío por completo_

Luego de eso, lo que pasara con él me valía un pepino.

-Señor, se acerca la persona de su cita, pero parece que esta perdido-me avisó mi mozo personal.

-OK, tráelo hacia acá-Se fue rápidamente cerrando la cortina que divide mi mundo del mundo de los mas corrientes, algo comenzó a hacerme sentir mal…mi corazón latía a mil por hora, el sudor se hacía presente en mis manos profusamente y mi estómago gruñía…tranquilo…ya comeremos esta noche-no pude evitar sonreír…una sonrisa torcida por las cosas que en ese momento se pasaban por mi mente.

Estaba hundido en mis pensamientos indecorosos cuando la cortina se abrió y dejó pasar al objeto constante de mis últimas pajas en la ducha desde lo que pasó, lo miré de pies a cabeza….zapatos negros y brillantes, un pantalón común negro, un smoking de la misma tonalidad, una camisa blanca, sin corbata un mentón proporcionado, unos labios carnosos, una nariz respingada, unos rizos rojo fuego un poco peinados que caían por su frente haciendo notar lo más impresionante…unos ojos verdes profundos que hacían un contraste tan hermoso y atractivo, eso me dejó sin palabras.

Nos quedamos mirando fijamente, no sé cuanto tiempo y ni me importa, la cosa es que él rompió el silencio.

-Buenas noches…gracias por invitarme a un lugar así…ahh y me llamo Kyle Broflovski, un placer-se acercó a mi con una sonrisa un poco tonta y su mano tendida, yo me pare un poco nervioso y miré su mano…no esto no era lo que quería.

-Soy Eric Cartman y sí que fue un placer-lo tomé de la mano que me tendió, lo empuje un poco hacía mi rostro y añadí en un susurro cerca de sus labios-sensual pelirrojo…

Noté desde mi cercanía como sus mejillas se habían ruborizado…ese simple acto me confirmó una cosa, ese sensual espécimen...Kahl, así me dijo que se llamaba si recuerdo bien, estaba más nervioso de lo que creía, porque sabía que algo pasaría entre los dos esta noche.

-Toma asiento-le dije cuando ya le permití liberarse de mi agarre, miró hacia la silla del frente, y camino hacia allí, yo note a sus dos nalgas grandes pegándose en cada paso al pantalón, marcándole sutilmente la línea que las dividía, rozándose sensualmente, una fricción de corta duración, pero que encendió el fuego que ya empezaba a quemarme desde hace unos jodidos días donde estaba más caliente de lo normal.

_Su belleza es extravagante, este personaje me enciende. No pude evitar que la sangre se concentrara "allí" abajo en ese momento por culpa de aquel pedazo de culo que se gasta._

Me acomodé un poco en la silla, no quería que notara que ya me calenté y recién me dijo su nombre….fuera de que no había apuros, intenté pensar en otra cosa, total la noche recién comenzaba y ya entraría en calor…

**Al principio pensé en este fic como "Oneshot", pero bajo la petición de una lectora que admiro mucho "Vicpin", decidí crear un par de capítulos más para esta historia, espero que les guste.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes y los derechos son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, este fic esta creado sin fines de lucro.**_

**_Un encuentro casual_: Deseo vs Confusión**

Un pedazo de carne…..así me sentía en esos momentos…la incomodes se acrecentaba a medida que sus ojos no quitaban la vista a mi culo cuando me sentaba, aún así, trate de calmarme y rompí el silencio imperante que reinó durante unos segundos…

-Muchas gracias por traerme aquí…la verdad jamás imaginé que podría venir a un lugar tan caro…no es que no tenga medios para no hacerlo, es solo que tengo otras prioridades más…

-No hay de qué, un culo como el tuyo se lo merece después de todo-¿Qué?, como se atreve a decirme algo así…el tipo soltó una risita mientras miraba mi expresión confusa…creo que tendré que aclararle un par de cosas.

Aclaré mi garganta y repliqué:

-Lo que pasó en el metro fue un algo muy…extraño..al principio fue horrible, incómodo, pero no puedo negar que luego me dejé llevar, mas ahora vengo para aclarar, que todo fue un malentendido…un calentón casual…no vine a hablar contigo para volver a la revancha, lo siento si te creé falsas expectativas-El tipo se levantó….mas yo seguí hablando-de verdad lo sient-Me tomó una mano…

-Mi nombre es Cartman...Eric Cartman… ¿y el tuyo?

-Ahhh… soy.-...Hey… ¿escuchaste algo de lo que dije anteriormente?-Fruncí el ceño…creo que no me estaba entendiendo del todo.

-Ah….esa porquería de que es un malentendido...no te creo…y si fuera así, tampoco te creería…y bien… ¿cuál es tu nombre pelirrojo?-Alzó mi mano a la altura de cara y la besó…yo al instante la quité.

Mi rostro pasó de confusión a una entrañable rabia en aumento…pero me calmé..lo hice cuando vi a lo lejos, entre el marco de la puerta que nos separaba del resto del mundo en aquel sitio, a dos hombres de negro mirando sigilosamente con cara de poco amigos…

-Mi nombre es Kyle…Kyle Broflovski-Sonreí

Parece que no le gustó mi nombre, o tengo algo horrible en la cara, porque su expresión fue un poco de asombro y luego suspiró fuerte….

-Broflovski…ya veo… ¿judío?-

-Sí… ¿por qué?...

-AM…digamos que no me lo esperaba…pero bueno…ven…antes de comer…quiero que bailemos un rato…-Chascó sus dedos y desde la esquina aparecieron tres violinistas y comenzaron a tocas una música armoniosa…-vamos…

Yo suspiré resignado y me levante hasta él...me dí cuanta ahora de su real porte, en el metro lo sentí un poco más alto que yo, pero ahora que lo veía de frente, me dí cuenta de que lo era aún más...cuando me tomó de la cintura, fuerte….casi asfixiándome…lo miré a los ojos…sus ojos eran muy profundos…podía apreciar mi reflejo confuso…agaché la mirada, ya no podía sentirlo más penetrando en mi interior, incluso creo que me ruboricé..

Los violines creaban un ambiente especial…no se cuanto tiempo estuvimos moviéndonos a la luz de la Luna, tranquilos…imperturbables…me sentí especial, entré en un estado somnoliento, tal vez por el aire fresco y el hipnotismo de las vibraciones de aquellos instrumentos que hacían de ese momento tan…_perfecto…_

_-_Kyle…-Levanté la mirada de nuevo a sus atrayentes ojos oscuros…-Luego de comer…vayamos a otro lugar…por favor acepta mi invitación…-

No se que responder…por un lado yo sé que es lo que quiere de mí este tipo..pero por otro…me cuesta admitirlo, pero sin duda yo también quiero que pase algo más esta noche…el calor en mis mejillas y la imaginación de ver _Que mas podría pasar entre ambos_….las hormonas que me gritaban que necesitaba un polvo ya…junto con mis valores tenían en ese instante una batalla mortal.

-Aceptaré…solo si me prometes que no harás nada que yo no quiera…

-Como tú digas.-Su sonrisa se completo en una mueca de satisfacción.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, con un menú muy fino, digno del costo me imagino…sabiendo lo que se venía luego de esta delicia de comida, traté de que se fuera el mayor tiempo posible entre bocado y trago de uno de los licores más finos del mundo…

En el fondo me sentía nervioso, no sé a donde podría llevarme este tipo…podría hacerme cualquier cosa (tal vez eso me gustaría) o podría secuestrarme y matarme y tirar mi cuerpo en un sitio baldío donde me descompondría y me comerían los cuervos y luego seria una leyenda en la prensa nacional…creo que estoy exagerando un poco….el tipo…Cartman no se veía malo…se veía un tipo arrogante, de buen vestir, fino, elegante, de buena situación y que consigue todo lo que quiere…pero no creo que me lastimara …¿o sí?, en fin, lo averiguaría esa misma noche, ya que ya acepte su invitación _"honorable"._

-Y que tal… ¿como estuvo todo?

-Muy rico…-Sonreí con amabilidad

-Kyle…ahora que estas casi satisfecho, es hora de que nos vallamos…-

Casi me atragante con mi propia saliva cuando Cartman me miro lascivamente…aparte ¿que había querido decir con "casi satisfecho"?...

-Esta bien-Fingí soltura y confianza-Dime donde esta tu limusina, o tu Ferrari…y vallamos a donde quieres llevarme…

-Sí….bueno…Hoy tuve un problemilla con mi auto favorito…pero no te preocupes, llamé a un tipo muy amigo mío que nos llevará en uno de los autos que trabajan para mí…

-Ahh OK…

Me tomó del brazo, enganchando el suyo con el mío, y nos retiramos…yo iba muy nervioso…no sabia que podría pasar esa noche, tenía miedo, pero era este mismo sentimiento el que me hacia sentirme extrañamente excitado…la confusión y la duda, se hicieron más grandes cuando camino a "ese lugar" paramos en una enorme casa, antigua, tipo colonial, pero enorme….con unas letras luminosas tipo flúor que rezaban _"Un lugar donde las mejores fantasías se hacen realidad…"_

**Muchas disculpas por la demora, estuve de vacaciones y volví muy Light xD…pero ahora me recuperé…**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes y los derechos son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, este fic esta creado sin fines de lucro.**_

_**Un encuentro casual: ¿Ceder o no ceder?**_

-"¿Un lugar dónde las mejores fantasías se hacen realidad?"-Repetí oralmente viendo a Cartman mientras me llevaba afirmado de su brazo-¿Qué significa esto?, no me harás nada que no deseé….eso dijiste!-Paré haciendo fuerza para que él se detuviera junto a mí, lo miré a sus ojos dudosos-Lo digo en serio…

Creí que se iba a molestar por la forma brusca en que lo estaba tratando en estos momentos, pero soltó una risita y apuntó hacia un cartel, también de flúor donde se veía una pareja bailando…

-No es lo que crees que es Kahl…solo te traje a bailar un rato, o ¿tienes miedo de entrar?, ¿me demuestras que los judíos tienen ritmo?-Tendió su mano esperando por la mía…yo la miré confuso…luego suspiré y lo miré a los ojos…su mirada pícara y estratégica calaba profundo en mí…sin duda era un tipo con un encanto…más que natural, un poco manipulador…

-Tal vez pensé mal…perdón y pero no quiero bailar…no tengo ganas por el momento..

-Esta bien, haremos lo que desees esta noche…y te perdono si aceptas entrar conmigo, solo para hacerme compañía…vamos….será genial…

-Ok-Acepté su mano, me sonrió y me besó la mejilla, agradecí en ese instante que estaba oscuro, eso sin dudar ocultó el rubor que se presentó cuando sus labios tocaron mi rostro.

Y nos dirigimos a aquel lugar…cuando nos acercábamos el sonido de la música se hacía más notorio, entramos y comprobé que realmente habían muchas personas…me afirmé del brazo de Cartman, ya que a medida que pasábamos no podía evitar sentir un poco de miedo, la gente nos miraba intrigada, algunas chicas nos saludaban coquetamente, hasta que una de ellas me agarró el culo, yo pegué un saltito y Cartman no se dio cuenta de ello…seguíamos avanzando y miré hacia atrás…la chica que me agarró el trasero me tiró un beso con su mano, seguimos el camino entre la música electrónica, hasta que llegamos a una mesita, donde pudimos sentarnos al fin.

-Kahl…No estás acostumbrado a salir de noche ¿verdad?

-La verdad no…es que por el trabajo y los estudios, no tengo demasiado tiempo-Así es el trabajo me consumía el tiempo que tenía libre cuando estudiaba…eso no me dejaba mucho tiempo para la diversión.

-Ya veo…bien, acompáñame….tengo reservado un lugar más privilegiado, te encantará.

Eso me sorprendió…realmente este tipo debía ser muy poderoso, mis sospechas se hicieron ciertas cuando subimos al piso superior, y decía "entrada VIP", Cartman mostró una tarjeta, y los guardias le sonrieron, pasamos y nos atendieron muy bien, la música en aquel lugar se oía muy bien, ni tan fuerte ni tan despacio, y tenía un balcón muy bello con un telescopio enorme….miré hacia los lados y habían como tres personas más, peor por los atuendos, noté que eran dos de ellos meseros y uno de ellos un barman.

-¿Por qué no hay más gente aquí?

-porque lo reservé para ti Kahl….no sé si lo habrás notado, pero soy una persona muy imponente, tengo mis empresas, y esta es una de ellas Kahl…puedo hacer lo que quiera, cómo quiera y con quién quiera…y esta vez tu has sido el elegido…desde que e ví en aquel vagón del tren…no sé que me pasó, pero he querido verte, y…-Se acercó lo suficiente para poder notar su aliento chocando contra el mío, y su brazo pasó por mi cintura agarrándome fuertemente...sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba…

-y…quizás concretar lo que dejamos pendiente aquel día…con este culo precioso-Sentí que me acariciaba el trasero y como el calor se empezaba a apoderar de mí…-Y quizás probar esos labios rojos…tal vez-Me seguía acariciando el trasero, con la otra mano me tomó de la cabeza, y me acercó al punto de casi besarme, yo estaba casi en shock, podía sentir el calor ya invadiendo mis pantalones, y nuestros labios comenzaron a rozarse…yo estaba apunto de rendirme a sus caricias y al coqueteo constante de nuestros labios, me acerqué aún más y sentí la suavidad de su piel caliente contra la mía, apenas apreté un poco más, sentí como el frío fue reemplazado por su cuerpo, no me di cuenta cuando había cerrado los ojos…los abrí y me topé con su cara mirándome de forma divertida y hasta un poco perversa…

-Pero antes de pasar a eso…quisiera que vieras esto.

Me llevó de la mano hasta una puerta, me bloqueó la vista con una de sus manos, la otra aún estaba garrada fuertemente a la mía, yo solo me permití dejarme llevar por el cálido tacto…

-Bien, ahora sí, mira lo que te tengo.

Abrí los ojos y quedé pasmado con lo que vi, era una vista de la ciudad completa, las luces de los edificios se confundían con el resplandor de las estrellas, que se notaban tan resplandecientes…, me perdí en aquel mar de sensaciones, la brisa fresca de la noche, la luz tenue que nos brindaba la Luna….hasta que Cartman me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

-Kahl…veo que te agradó mucho la vista ¿verdad?

-Sí…me impresionó…

Note que en su mirada se veía cierta intriga y suspenso….

-Buen intento señor imponente y poderoso….has sumado puntos con esto-Y le quiñe un ojo, el solo sonrió de lado y se acercó peligrosamente a mí, iba a retroceder un poco, pero me tomó del mentón y nuevamente sus ojos me hipnotizaron por completo.

-Kahl…haré que veas mi real interés si me prometes que esta no será la última vez que te vea…

No podía quitar la vista de sus ojos…profundos, tratando de leer mi Alma…

-Lo juro-Hablé tan bajo, casi como un suspiro, y él se acercó un poco más a mí.

-Y júrame, que esta será la primera, pero no la última vez, que probaré tus labios…-

Sentí sus fríos labios cayendo al fin sobre los míos de manera brusca, y contuve el aliento cuando su boca apretó más a la mía pidiendo respuesta….y yo cedí…y no solo eso, también fui quien dí la pauta para que explorara por completo mi boca, para que me diera el calor necesario en aquella noche fría, cuando me sostuvo en sus brazos, y aún más cuando le permití tomarme del trasero, y que me besara el cuello, y que me tomará de la mano aún más fuerte que la vez anterior, y me llevara bajo la promesa de que yo podría parar esa situación, a una habitación secreta.

Sabía quien tenía el control de la situación, aunque me lo repitiera muchas veces, yo no era quien maneja las riendas esta vez, sino él, con su sonrisa socarrona, su elegancia y poder, su lengua caliente, sus manos inquietas, su sed y la mía de saciar aquel monstruo que nació de una aventura de lujuria en un lugar público, donde fue nuestro primer encuentro…

Ahora me derrito con sus labios viajando por mi pecho, hasta mi cintura y mi cadera…yo tengo los ojos cerrados…no puedo ver su expresión.

-Kahl…no aguanto, ya no me importa si quieres o no…te haré mío esta noche….

(...)

**Esta vez quise dejarlo en toda la acción, muchas gracias por leer. Nota: escena para mayores en el próximo capítulo ¿Quizás?...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota::::Primero quería comenzar por ofrecerles mil disculpas por la demora, tuve un montóin e factores que obligaron a la postergación de mi inspiración, perdón!**

**Creo que he retomado algo de esta, sino…no estaría publicando en este momento.**

_**Los personajes son de Trey Parker y Matt Stone**_

* * *

><p><strong>Un encuentro Causal: <em>Se enciende la llama<em>**

Suelo ser para nada derrochador, lo admito, mas en casos particulares, no dejo mermas, y este judío en especial, cabe dentro de esa categoría.

-Basta! Por favor...N..No quiero seguir con esto-Te alejas de mí, sabes que no servirá de mucho-será mejor que me valla…

No dejaré que te salgas con la tuya de calentarme y luego irte pequeño pelirrojo…

Tendré que acelerar las cosas, quieras o no.

-Muy bien…puedo leer en tu expresión Kahl…al igual que en el "incidente" del metro

Siempre voy por el plato fuerte, me gusta servírmelo bien, bien caliente.

-No te hagas el desentendido Kahl…que pude sentir ese traserito tuyo llamándome todo ese jodido viaje, pidiéndome que lo marque un día como mío…

Su mirada se endurece por instantes, me preguntas que de donde saque esas ideas locas, que solo te dejaste llevar por mi provocación…quizás fue así, pero quiero verte ahora a ti reclamando por un poco de mí, vamos Kahl…tú eres mi presa y te tengo atrapado.

-Se te nota a leguas

Lo acerco con cuidado de no espantarlo más, un pequeño abrazo que con mis palabras lo hago más y más íntimo, hasta acercarlo a centímetros de mi rostro.

-Se te nota a leguas que tú también quedaste con las ganas ese día…

-¿Qu-Qué?-Tu mirada asustadiza alcanza su tope, a veces creo que o eres muy inocente o muy mojigato, tomo tu rostro con ambas manos antes de darte un beso con fuerza y pasión, tus labios calientes sobre los míos al fin, después de estar deseándolos cada noche desde el "incidente" como le llamas…

Mientras lo besaba en una contacto que me ponía cada vez más hambriento, Kyle al fin se relaja y accede a tomarme por los hombros, atento a cada uno de sus movimientos ( y en especial a esos pequeños gemidos que intentaba liberar) con uno de mis dedos paso lentamente la división de sus nalgas, siento que ante este gesto se estremece, lo que me da una buena señal…

Sigo con mi otra mano a moverla hasta su muslo, acariciando de arriba hacia abajo, con movimientos lentos, de vez en cuando rápidos, y mi lengua se hace espacio de sus labios rojos a su cuello, primero dando pequeños besos, hasta morder suavemente, sentí que balbuceaste algo pero Bahh…seguro me importa mucho, lo único que me importa es hacerle perder el control para que cediera por completo a mí.

A medida que seguía besando su cuello, luego sus hombros, fue desabotonando su camisa…sentí a Kyle acariciándome la espalda con lentitud, una de sus manos estancada en mi cadera, me aseguré de tomarla bien y hacer que bajara a mi trasero, Kyle abrió ligeramente los ojos (sus ojos verdes hipnotizantes).

-No me dejarás en paz hasta que te salgas con la tuya ¿verdad?- Lo dijo en apenas un susurro audible, lo cual me sorprendió y me enterneció un poco, hasta para hablar es tímido este pelirrojo, su mano ya no estaba tocándome más.

-Suelo tener yo siempre la razón en todo, pero por esta vez, le concederé a alguien más el placer-…reanudó mis toques por sus muslos, su trasero bien formado, su camisa que estorbaba mi paso por su pecho, allí se encontraba un par de tesoros a los cuales quería llegar…Oh sí, si esto no te hace perder el control Kyle…

Te miré con una sonrisa un poco sádica (la misma que ocupo para cuando cierro mis tratos con mis socios), tu mirada indicaba aún un poco de preocupación….No sigas reteniéndote…

Voy directo a ese par de botones rosaditos, al primero lo beso, lo tomo con mi boca, saboreando cada rinconcito en aquel pequeño lugar, y con el otro juego, subiendo, bajando, tirando, aflojando, y escucho tus suspiros cada vez más fuertes e incontrolables, sabía que esto resultaría….abandono tus pezones para bajar mi lengua y mis manos por su torso, hasta llegar a la zona del cinturón, otro estorbo más, así que hice lo que siempre hago en esta situaciones, eliminar al objeto que estorba en cuestión.

Saqué el cinturón, pero me aseguré de dejarlo cerca de mí (era para el plato fuerte del momento) y tiré sus pantalones con bóxer y todo, contemple aquel órgano anhelado…Ahora te tendré bajo mis pies pelirrojo judío…

Iba directo a tomar aquel pedazo de carne palpitante con mis manos, pero te me adelantaste…no esperaba este movimiento en absoluto, vi que se apoderó del cinturón, sus cabellos (rizos rojos, fulminantes) tapaban sus ojos, te levantaste completamente desnudo como te había dejado, de espaldas a mí, miré con verdadero descaro aquel trasero que me tenía loco desde que lo vi, hasta que te diste vuelta y fuiste tú mismo quien secó mi garganta…

Y como no…si bajo la intensa luz del flúor exterior, tu cuerpo moldeado parecía brillar intensamente, sus piernas contorneadas y firmes, aquel pedazo de carne ansioso, tu abdomen y torso claro y perfecto, sus brazos, sus hombros, su rostro angelical y su mirada felina, ya no era la misma que tenía hace unos minutos…no…ya no era de dudas o de miedo, o de preguntas o de…..no se qué…era una mirada hipnotizante, profunda, ¿lujuriosa?, el leve rubor en sus mejillas de antes se transformó en un poderoso color rojo.

Vi que te acercaste con el cinturón, pude sentir mi pedazo de carne palpitando cada vez más potente contra mi pantalón…. ¿En qué estás pensando judío? ¿Y por qué blandes de esa forma aquel pedazo de cuero café?

-¿Quieres un poco de diversión? Ah!-Blandió con fuerza el cinturón azotándolo contra el aire-Bien, entonces la tendrás-M Miré sorprendido como este chico que se veía tan tímido me puso tan jodidamente caliente con esas palabras y ese "intento" de dominación, esta claro que soy yo quien domina en todas las situaciones, peor accederé un momento solo para tener lo que quiero, es una estrategia de mercado, tientas a tu futuro cliente a que es poderoso, el tiene la razón sobre todas las cosas, a través de esto se le hacen ofertas, adulaciones o hasta favores, peor no importa demasiado, al final lo espera el golpe final.

-Oh Dios ¿qué harás? Vamos ven por mí, estoy esperando jejejeje-Se acerca con una mirada un poco de angustia, pero veo determinación también en sus ojos, blande de nuevo el cinturón, en un intento de hacerlo más fuerte, sube a la cama lentamente, gateando y yo lo miré con mi mejor sonrisa, mis empleados me decían que era por esta que nadie se atrevía a desafiarme, a menudo me llamaban "Cheshire" por el gato de Alicia.

Se acercó lo suficiente, aún con el jodido cinturón en la mano, me miró extrañamente, pero sin perder ese fuego que de pronto se encendió, estábamos muy cerca, blandió de nuevo el cinturón, pero esta vez iba directo hacia mí…

Nuestras fuerzas chocaban, cuando agarré su brazo fuertemente antes de acertar el golpe contra mí, intentó soltarse, pero tomé fuertemente su otra muñeca, y lo estampé contra el colchón, de nuevo puse mi adorable sonrisa de gato de cuentos-Eres adorable-le susurré, el pareció enfadarse un poco, por lo que se retorció debajo mío, sabía que solo hacia algún escándalo, o algo así ya que me fijé que estaba bien empalmado allí abajo, oh nenita no te servirá de nada intentar escapar…

Nos miramos un rato, en silencio, yo expectante a toda su belleza, a la profundidad de sus ojos…y lo besé con fuerza, comenzando a frotarlo contra mí, cada vez que me topaba con su lengua caliente, sentía que más y más crecía allí abajo, no podía más…tenía hambre, mucha hambre y necesitaba ser alimentado cuanto antes, ahora sí que iba por el plato principal…

* * *

><p><strong>Que mala soy…jojojojo, gracias por leer!<strong>


End file.
